1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the invention relate to a method and recorded medium for providing a 3D information service, more particularly to a method and recorded medium for providing a 3D information service with increased legibility of the information and increased depth perception.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional 3D UX (user experience) technology includes planar 3D technology and solid 3D technology.
Planar 3D technology involves representing a screen element as a planar element and moving it 3-dimensionally, comparable to moving a surface of a cube or a polyhedron. The user may experience the sensation of seeing a flat surface move 3-dimensionally. A drawback of planar 3D technology, however, is that the sense of spatial and 3-dimensional perception obtained through actual human eyes is not easily recreated on a TV screen. It is difficult to clearly provide a 3D effect simply by distorting images such as posters, etc. This is because there is a limit to providing perspective and depth perception for each object with planar 3D.
Solid 3D technology involves representing all screen elements freely in any shape and form in 3D space. While various forms such as cylindrical and radial forms, etc., are possible, there may be considerable distortion of the image. Such distortion may lower the legibility of the screen elements.